RARO ENCUENTRO
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: La historia trata de como yo y mis amigas conocimos a los de Inazuma, en tonterias y locuras de mi "mejor" amiga  xD  viajaremos a distintas series de anime causandoles problemas a los demas
1. ¿Donde estoy?

Haruko: Hola! ^w^ soy Eliseba tengo casi 17 a os no dir cuando por que no es su problema (Naya: tanta fobia a que sepan cuando es tu cumplea os -w- diles de una vez) no te metas en esto * aun no es tu turno de presentarte (Naya: no es justo ) COF COF (tos XD) como iba diciendo U.U ... voy en 3 medio , me gusta el anime pero a mis padres no U_U me gustan los cuchillos y cualquier arma peligrosa * * jujujujuju algunas de mis amigas me dicen Haruko , me gusta Miyavi , s per junior, Evanescence, etc. etto... mido 1,62 m. , piel algo bronceada , cabello casta o oscuro largo hasta los Hombros, ojos caf s, mi vestimenta... bueno hoy era un d a raro en el liceo y nos dejaron ir con cualquier ropa gratis (Naya: aleluya! OoO!) fui con jeans azul oscuro anchos polera rayada negro y rosa , chaleco ajustado negro, zapatillas blancas y mi mochila en forma de malet n negro ^^ ... les dir sobre mi... etto... soy algo bipolar , me gusta comer dulces XD , pero cuando como mentitas suelo volverme algo hiperactiva (Naya: mas k hiperactiva pareces borracha U.U) oye! como sea, me gustan los gatos (Naya: pero ellos no a ti) U gracias x record rmelo (sarcasmo) (Naya: de nada ^^ ) ...me gusta molestar a mis amigas y chismotear con ellas XD ejem ejem no se que mas decir DX (Naya: kuak!XD) c llate! es tu turno...

Haruhi: OK! XD ola a todos! Soy Nayadet NAYADET! Con Y,D y T al final DX no se confundan ^^, muy bien , a diferencia de Haruko yo ya cumpl los 17 (Eli: presumida T.T), el 13 de julio por si les interesa XD como dato extra les dir k nac un martes 13 , me encanta decirlo ya que se supone que en este pa s es un d a de mala suerte XD... (Eli: si si ya nos dimos cuenta ) ya entend D: , Haruko y yo somos compa eras y amigas de escuela igual que a ella me gustan las armas peligrosas hasta tengo un cuchillo de nombre Yoru *w* k esta de adorno en mi cuarto (Eli: no ser en tu basurero O.o?) talvez XD, sigamos, yo AMO el anime XD tengo miles de series y la mayor a ni la e visto XD , demo, me obsesione con las series yaoi que tengo * * NO PUEDO DEJAR DE VERLAS! Amo el yaoi! , hay muchos cantantes y grupos que me gustan como, an caf , Miyavi, Gazette, Gackt, S per junior, Kalafina, Buono, etc...mi cuarto esta lleno de chucher as de anime y me retan constantemente por eso, tengo el extra o af n de al ver una calavera me la quiero quedar U.U si tuviera una le pondr a Jack igual que la de una serie... me gusta preparar cosas dulces , me gustan los pockys y adoro a los gatos y ellos me adoran a mi ^^ (Eli: te odio )el sentimiento es mutuo ^^ (Eli: ), mido 1,64 o 1,65 no estoy muy segura , soy rubia (Eli: de un rubio oscuro y con rulos..), ojos verdes (Eli: que cambian seg n su estado de animo o el clima) , mi piel es blanca y lisa , soy algo distra da , y vergonzosa (Eli: y t mida U_U no lo olvides) si si ya lo se , sigamos OK, soy muuuy bipolar , mi vestimenta que uso es: camisa cors negro con blondas moradas . Chaqueta negra con bordados de rosas, falda corta de cuadrille negro y morado, pantys de mallas hasta medio muslo y botas hasta las rodillas. me gusta mas el silencio que hablar, me gusta la oscuridad , el invierno, el helado de chocolate y frambuesa, el morado y el negro , me gusta que me digan Haruhi , no tengo nada mas que decir se me muri la inspiraci n T_T por cierto uso lentes XD

DESPUES DE CLASES MUSEO.

Haruhi: waa mira hay salas nuevas *o* - con estrellitas en los ojos

Haruko: si O.o oh! mira de que trataran esta sala de puras puertas y por que hay una puerta en el piso? X.X - pregunta confundida

Haruhi: emmm... aqu dice " Atrav s de una puerta se viaja a otros mundos, que abra en esta puerta para ti?" es de un tal Alexander ... no entiendo lo que intento de decir T-T

Haruko: ni yo... se podr abrir la puerta? - muy interesada se acerca mientras intenta dar vuelta la perilla y abrirla

Haruhi: dobe! un guardia nos esta viendo feo . no hagas tonter as! - mientras observa como un guardia observa sus movimientos

Haruko: no pasara nada , mira! ya la abr ...

La puerta que tan solo se hab a abierto unos cent metros se abre de un portazo dejando a las chicas perplejas seguido de una corriente de aire que absorbe a las chicas y la puerta se sierra con otro portazo dejando a un guardia con la mand bula desencajada al presenciar semejante cosa , mientras que las chicas...

Haruhi: waaaa ! que diablos pasa? tengo v rtigo! - dando vueltas de un lado a otro junto a su amiga

Haruko: yo que se ? - le grita al separarse de ella - oye adonde vas? - se exalta al ver que son llevadas a distintos lugares

Haruhi: yo no me voy a ning n lado por que yo lo quiera . ! - le grita por la distancia

Haruko: Naya! - es lanzada x un extremo - esto se parece a tu historia!

Haruhi: cierto! Eliseba! eres una idiota!XD - le grita antes de ser lanzada a otro lado y perder de vista a su amiga

Haruko: ouh XD gracias! - sarc stica

CON HARUKO.

Haruko: waaaa! quiero dejar de dar vueltas! - cae repentinamente en un jard n de rosas las cuales amortiguan su ca da y no le hacen da o - que lindas rosas... pero Por qu no pican sus espinas?

xx: etto eso es x k me preocupo de quit rselas...

Haruko: eh? - se voltea donde se escucha la voz - ah! lo siento! creo que las da are si sigo sobre ellas - se levanta con verg enza al ser atentamente observada por el chico - etto donde estoy? , Quien eres?

Finny: todos me dicen Finny, y estas en la mansi n Phantomhive pero... Por qu caiste del cielo?

Haruko: ah etto... O.O - no savia que responder por lo raro de la situaci n - la verdad no lo se... yo y una amiga est bamos en un museo al lado del liceo... hab a una puerta que abr y derepente una r faga de viento nos absorbe, d bamos vueltas en un agujero negro y terminamos siendo lanzadas a distintos sitios... luego serr los ojos y ca aqu ... O.O que raro - se jala los cabellos

Finny: cierto O.O...

XX: Finny! - el nombrado se asusta

Finny: My lord!

XX: quien es ella? - mira algo sorprendido por las ropas de la chica

Finny: pues... - con todo lo que pasaba olvido preguntarle a la chica su nombre

Haruko: mi nombre es Eliseba - miraba al chiquillo frente a ella junto a un hombre alto y apuesto- *waaa! ya me acuerdo! este chico es de esa serie que vio la Naya ! como se llamaba la serie... kirushi...kuro...kuroshitsuji! y este ni o vestido de azul era el protagonista Ciel no se cuanto ...O.O k rayos esta pasado aqu ?*- ante la mirada de todos la chica se desmaya siendo atrapada antes de caer al suelo por el mayordomo que tenia un semblante al confundido

CON HARUHI.

Haruhi: WAAA! _ - cae sobre alguien

XX: auh! - se queja tirado en el piso con alguien enzima siendo observado por 3 chicos que iban junto a l

Haruhi: - acomod ndose un poco en las piernas del chico mientras se sobaba su espalda - houuuu donde estoy?

Con sus ojos serrados que no abri desde la ca da ahora se abr an lentamente ante los ojos asombrados de los 4 chicos que se sonrojan levemente al verle bien su rostro, la chica queda de piedra al identificar sin ning n problema a los 3 chicos frente a ella que la miraban entre sorprendidos y confusos, pero su shock temporal se rompi al darse cuenta que estaba sobre alguien, lentamente mientras su boca la tenia entreabierta por la sorpresa para luego serrarse con fuerza y sus lindos ojos grises se tornaran a un verde azulado y abri ndose con supresa, el chico la miraba de igual forma , le parec a sumamente raro que una chica cayera del cielo justo sobre el , pero al verle sus ojos su sorpresa y curiosidad creci al ver el repentino cambio de su color, su ropa era algo llamativa para l por lo oscuro de los colores y los encajes que tenia pero no le dio mucha importancia. Derepente, el peso sobre sus piernas desaparece y el grito de la chica lo trae de vuelta de sus pensamientos

Haruhi: KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - se para de un salto mientras retrocede avergonzada y derepente sus mejillas se ti en de un rosa p lido que se transforma en un rojo carm n asiendo sacar una gotita en la cabeza por parte de los chicos por la reacci n tan atrasada de ella

XX: oye... estas bien? - pregunta un casta o con una banda naranja en la frente

Haruhi: s-si - responde nerviosa y mira al chico a n tirado en el piso de un momento a otro aparece frente a el estir ndole la mano dejando a todos muy sorprendidos

xxx: es muy r pida...

xxxx: si, y muy flexible - recordando los movimientos tan raros y chistosos que hizo al retroceder

Haruhi: gomen gomen! . - le extiende la mano la cual el chico acepta y ella lo levanta con mucha facilidad

XXXXX: ETTO no te tienes que disculpar... no fue tu culpa - a n sosteniendo su mano viendo a la chica que no apartaba su mirada de l - como te llamas?

Haruhi: Nayadet ^^ Y , D y T AL FINAL

XXXXX: Nayadet... - murmura su nombre tratando de pronunciarlo tal cual dijo - extra o nombre no eres de por aqu ?

Haruhi: emm... no estamos en Jap n cierto? - pregunta...dudosa?

XXXXX: etto si Uo.o - le mira extra ado por la pregunta

Haruhi: enserio? si! estoy en Jap n estoy en Jap n! - da brinquitos alrededor del chico - como rayos llegue a Jap n? O.O

xx: ano... de donde eres tu?

Haruhi: chile - todos le miran at nitos eso quedaba lejos seg n ellos - pero lo que no entiendo - se para frente al chico que hab a levantado - como es que ustedes existan si ustedes son de un anime - lo dicho fue en un susurro que solo el chico parado frente a ella escucho y que no dijo nada Endo: OH! olvidamos presentarnos! soy Satoru Endo gusto en conocerte

Goenji: yo soy Shuuya Goenji encantado

Kido: Yuuto Kido un placer

Kazemaru: y yo ... Ichirouta kazemaru al que usaste como colch n - le dice extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo mientras los chicos se r en un poco y a ella le sale un tic en su ojo izquierdo

Haruhi: talvez me sirvas como mi colch n de uso personal por si acaso - toma su mano y la estrechan mientras l alza una ceja y la mira divertido por el contra ataque de la chica que le ve a entre seria y divertida

Kazemaru: de donde llegaste hasta aqu ?

Haruhi: pues ... yo y mi amiga fuimos a un museo, en una de las salas hab an muchas puertas y a ella le pareci una estupenda idea abrir una que estaba pegada al suelo - gotita por parte de los chicos - solo se abri un poco y una r faga de viento nos llevo hacia dentro , bamos de un lado a otro en un extra o agujero negro y fuimos lanzadas hacia distintos lados ... cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tirada sobre ti kazemaru-kun

Kazemaru: no tienes por k usar el "kun" solo dime por mi nombre ^^ - le dice amablemente

Haruhi: muy bien, entonce ustedes d ganme Haruhi, ese es mi apodo y me gusta mas que mi nombre ^^

Kazemaru: OK ^^ - se sonr en dulcemente como buenos amigos mientras que los 3 chicos solo los observaban con picard a

Endo: hey kazemaru! - le toca el hombro- ven un poquito - lo arrastra donde los otros

Kazemaru: que ocurre? - pregunta confundido

Goenji: ya o ste lo que Haruhi-chan dijo ... llego a este lugar de otro lo que significa que no tiene en donde alojarse - el peli-azul capta lo dicho y muestra preocupaci n no querr a que su nueva amiga se quedara en la calle, le pod an hacer da o

Kido: y creemos que ella deber a quedarse con tigo

Kazemaru: con migo? - pregunta extra ado

Endo: Haci es... ya que, kazemaru... a ti te atrae Haruhi no ?

Kazemaru: que? - se sobresalta

Goenji: la miras mucho...

Kido: y por nada abra ca do justo sobre ti... - todos lo miraban con picard a y el se sonroja al m ximo

Kazemaru: la acabo de conocer, es guapa y es bastante interesante pero... ah - suspira y piensa un poco- OK se queda en mi casa pero primero tendr que preguntar - se resigna aunque no le molestaba el hecho de que se quede con el

Endo: excelente! buena decisi n ^^

Haruhi: est n murmurando cosas de mi a mis espaldas! - aparece detr s de kazemaru

los 4: ah! no es eso!

Endo: solo decidimos que lo mejor ser que te quedes en casa de Kazemaru

Haruhi: ... - desmayo

Goenji: creo que ya la matamos ... - dice con una gotita en la cabeza viendo a la chica tirada en el suelo

Kazemaru: UO.O emm... mejor la llevare a mi casa antes de que se de otro golpe - la carga como a una princesa- nos vemos ma ana

Endo: adi s! - ven como es que l chico camina por una calle distinta a las de ellos llevando en sus brazos a una chica, la gente los observaban con cierta ternura caus ndole verg enza al peliazul 


	2. En casa de Kazemaru

**Bien, aqui el segundo capitulo...**

**MOErus Power x3 gracias por leer y comentar! ^w^ espero que leas mis otros fic y claro que leere el tuyo, lo espero con ansias *w* jejeje**

**Antes de poner el capitulo el Disclaimer... Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen si no a Level-5 U3U , si lo fueran Miyasaka y Reika estarian Millones de metros bajo tierra ¬¬ xD**

**Ahi va el capitulo!**

* * *

><p>Cap. 2 En casa de Kazemaru<p>

CON HARUKO...

Haruko: maldito demonio de ...- se muerde el labio inferior con rabia - *aunque sea muy guapo es un maldito cre do, burl n despreciable... ah!* Naya donde diantres estas-? - saca su celu y marca cierto numero con el nombre de "Haruhi"

Ciel: Naya? - Haruko se sobresalta y mira al intruso - que tienes en las manos?

Haruko: esto? - lo se ala - esto es un celular... - el otro alza una ceja - un tel fono inal mbrico que puede llamar a personas sin estar conectado adem s saca fotos, se ven videos , se puede escuchar m sica y entrar en Internet ...

Ciel: videos? sacar fotos? Internet ? como puede hacer eso esa cosa tan diminuta? y que es el Internet?

Haruko: que siglo es este!

Ciel: estamos en el siglo 19

Haruko: OH cielos que falta de tecnolog a tienen en este siglo... para conocer este fant stico aparato aun faltan algunos siglos por pasar, ya que esto es del siglo 21 sea la edad contempor nea... - sigue marcando el numero ante una mirada llena de sorpresa y curiosidad

Ciel: me dejas verlo? - ella lo mira y se lo entrega

Haruko: el de mi amiga Naya es mas genial, no tiene botones y es bonito el m o a sufrido barios accidentes...

Ciel: puedes hablar con cualquier persona por esto?.. - derepente se escucha alguien desde el aparato - alguien habla - se lo entrega

Haruko: Naya? donde estas ? con quien? que estas haciendo? estas bien? ven por mi! TT-TT

Ciel: U - ve como la chica le grita a la otra muy desesperada

Haruko: ese sic pata mani tico de gatos de sonrisa burlona y ojos carm n me saca de quicio!...  
>ESTAS CON KIEN, EN SU QUE, LOS DOS SOLOS?<p>

CON HARUHI...

Haruhi: donde estoy? - despierta lentamente quedando sentada en una cama

Kazemaru: estas en mi cuarto... - dice el chico vi ndola fijamente - te puedes quedar en mi casa no hay problema ya pregunte ^^

Haruhi: gracias... - le mira atentamente- *mierda que lindo es*

Kazemaru: no es nada ^^

Haruhi: dime te gustan los gatos? OwO

Kazemaru: si, por que? - pregunta sin entender la pregunta

Haruhi: querr a saber si te gustaban para tenerte como un aliado pero si hubieras dicho que no serias mi enemigo ^^ a mi me encantan los gatos

Kazemaru: U^^

Derepente una melod a les interrumpe (opening higurashi)

Haruhi: mmm? - saca su celu y contesta ante la mirada atenta de Kazemaru savia de quien se trataba por la m sica pero una vocecita suave de chico la dejo perpleja le sonaba familiar y luego un grito casi la deja sorda

Haruko: Naya? donde estas ? con quien? que estas haciendo? estas bien? ven por mi! TT-TT

Haruhi: sii soy yooo dobe... es algo dif cil de creer pero recuerdas la serie de los s per once? pues estoy en ciudad Inazuma por la vocecita que escuche antes deduzco que estas en Inglaterra en la serie de kuroshitsuji y quien hablo fue SHIELU-KUN! - grita emocionada y Kazemaru la mira algo celoso

Haruko: ese sic pata mani tico de gatos de sonrisa burlona y ojos carm n me saca de quicio!...

Haruhi: ajaj es un demonio que esperabas? a un angelito? y respecto a tus preguntas estoy con Kazemaru en su casa y en su cuarto. pr cticamente estoy solo recostada en su cama

Haruko: ESTAS CON QUIEN, EN SU QUE, LOS DOS SOLOS?

Haruhi: no exageres pervertida... me pasas a Ciel? OwO - derepente contesta una vocecita algo dudosa

Ciel: eee... si?

Haruhi: kyaaa Ciel - dice suavemente para no molestar al peque o enojon - waa no puedo creer puedo hablar con tigo ^/^

Ciel: quien eres?

Haruhi: Mi nombre es Nayadet un gusto poder hablar con usted conde Ciel phantomhive - cambia a un tono elegante sorprendiendo a Kazemaru

Ciel: el gusto es m o Lady Nayadet - dice mas confiado por la chica tan respetuosa

Haruhi: para ser un ni o de 13 a os es taan respetuoso - susurra pero Ciel escucha

Ciel: como sabes que tengo 13? - olvida las formalidades

Haruhi: aaahhh... no me creer as si te lo dijera Ciel... con lo orgulloso y terco que eres... - el chico se sonroja mientras agradec a que ella no estuviera frente a el en ese momento - tambi n se sobre tu contrato con Sebastian y todo de tu vida.. antes que todo... Alois esta muerto? - pregunta ansiosa

Ciel: no... esta vivo - sin entender por que lo nombraba

Haruhi: que bien ... escucha bien Ciel phantomhive ni se te ocurra lastimar a Alois! - el chico tras el tel fono se queda de piedra como es que savia lo que planeaba? - el no fue quien mato a tu familia! ni causo el incendio hace 3 a os en la mansi n! - Ciel abre su nico ojo sorprendido y confundido - quien planeo todo eso fue la reina! tu padre savia lo que ella planeaba pero prefiri no decirte nada para que siguieras fiel a la reina - ella empieza a llorar al recordar todo - Sebastian hizo un pacto de sangre entre demonios con Cloude la noche del baile... para que pudieras conseguir de nuevo tu venganza puesto que tu ya la hab as cumplido hacia ya un a o pero Sebastian perdi el brazo que tenia el sello de su contrato y Cloude robo tu alma encerr ndola en una caja de te y guard ndote en el s tano de la mansi n trancy, el la recupero pero resulto que cuando despertaste no recordabas nada ... estas siendo enga ado junto con Alois... Ciel, tu sabes que el hijo del antiguo conde de la familia trancy fue secuestrado al nacer y que estuvo hace 2 a os atr s en un pueblo , pues Alois conoci a un ni o mas peque o que el le quer a como su hermano menor , una noche todos los aldeanos murieron incluido aquel ni o dejando en soledad a Alois o mejor dicho a Jim el fue vendido al hermano mayor del conde trancy y bueno... el abuso de Alois... - Kazemaru escuchaba atentamente lo que ella dec a y se sorprend a cada ves mas por la historia y al escuchar lo ultimo sinti un escalofr o recorrerle el cuerpo - escucho a unos chicos que estaban en su mismo estado , hablaban sobre un ngel que cumpl a tus deseos pero resulto ser Cloude ... bueno t rmino haciendo el contrato con el y Cloude le dijo que Sebasti n fue quien acecin a los aldeanos y a su hermano por la orden de su antiguo amo as fue como Alois decidi vengarse de Sebasti n dese ndote a ti, el alma que Sebasti n devoria en alg n momento... pero Sebasti n no tubo nada que ver con la muerte de Luka ... por que Luka hizo un contrato con un demonio para cumplir el capricho de Alois de ver a todos los aldeanos muertos - Ciel empez a sentirse raro al imaginarse todo aquello mezcl ndose sus propios sentimientos, empezando a comprender por que Alois dijo que eran iguales - houu ya no quiero decir mas ... mejor aver gualo tu mismo... pero quiero pedirte un favor... onegai cuida a Alois onegai!

Ciel: a que te refieres?

Haruhi: Alois se da cuentan de que quiere demasiado al maldito de Cloude y solo quiere que el permanezca a su lado pero Cloude ya no le interesa su alma ya que dice que le es inservible y que la tuya es mas deseable as que asesina a Alois - Ciel suelta el tel fono por la sorpresa

Haruko: MI TELEFONO!

Haruhi: se que en cierta forma le entiendes... Alois solo se siente solo y quiere el cari o de alguien... Luka era todo para el onegai trata de ser su amigo... y dale un sape de mi parte por ser taaannn pervertidamente sexy XD tu entiendes a lo que me refiero

Ciel: si, como digas Uo.o

xxx: ejem ejem... - se escucha una tos falsa junto a Haruhi

Haruhi: etto... pasa algo? oye! - le es arrebatado el celular y el chico corta la llamada - por que hiciste eso?

Kazemaru: 1 me has estado ignorando - le mira con los ojos entre serrados- 2 hablabas de cosas raras 3 ... - baja la vista y susurra - soy acaso al nico que no encuentras lindo? - se sonroja un poco

Haruhi: - escucha perfectamente y sonr e divertida- te sientes menospreciado? -el la mira - solo por que no act o como con Ciel o Sebasti n ? jejeje eres taan baakaa

Kazemaru: no me digas baka... - se sonroja - olvida todo esto... - se da la vuelta pero le sujetan del brazo y lo obligan a voltearse

Haruhi: actuando as me pareces un baka... - le mira seriamente - si no digo que eres "lindo" no significa que no lo seas- rueda los ojos - eres guapo , muy adictivo XD - se sonroja y empieza a re rse divertida

Kazemaru: tonta - se sonroja mas pero sonr e

Haruhi: waa eres taan mono! - se le lanza enzima y lo apachurra

Kazemaru: eee? - totalmente confundido y sonrojado

Haruhi: es que desde que te vi me e contenido de abrazarte u

Kazemaru: ...

Haruhi: nee nee Kazemaru? te gusta alguien? - le mira seria

Kazemaru: no, por que lo preguntas?

Haruhi: por que as no tendr problemas al hacer esto ... - se le acerca y lo besa sorprendiendo al chico, no duro mas de unos segundos - ahora quiero dormir =w= - se aparta de el y se acurruca en la cama

Kazemaru: komo puedes actuar as despu s de lo... - se sonroja fuertemente - del beso..

Haruhi: mmm... soy as que me gustes no significa que estar cuestion ndome por besarte...

Kazemaru: te gusto? - le mira sorprendido

Haruhi: obvio que si... no beso a cualquiera que sea *Rico , sexy , exquisito * * * guapo... ya enserio quisiera dormir ^^

Kazemaru: OK... - camina hacia la puerta - luego te despierto

Haruhi: hai! -^^ - el chico sonr e y sale - * waaa k lindo! / * - se abraza a si misma y rueda por la cama

Fuera del cuarto.-

Kazemaru: ah... - suspira con una boba sonrisa mientras se desploma en el piso - su forma de ser es algo rara pero... - se sonroja - me gusta eso... me estar enamorando de ella? - con la punta de los dedos toca sus labios - ese fue mi primer beso aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera mas largo... ah

Al d a siguiente.-

Una rubia despertaba junto a un peliazul que dorm a placidamente a su lado, ella lo ve con cari o y sonr e ampliamente.-

Haruhi: Kazemaru... - pica con su dedo la mejilla del pelilargo - es de d a, lev ntate...

Kazemaru: 5 min. mas... - acurruc ndose en las sabanas

Haruhi: jeje... - r e divertida por que ser que todos dicen eso en las series ? - se pregunta riendo - ya despierta! - lo mese hasta que el chico abre sus ojos

Kazemaru: que pasa?

Haruhi: que ya es de d a! no tienes que ir a la secundaria o algo?

Kazemaru: ah! cierto! - levant ndose y cogiendo su ropa y visti ndose frente a ella

Haruhi: ... - sonroj ndose - se te olvida que aun estoy aqu ? - levant ndose y caminando hacia la puerta

Kazemaru: ... - sonroj ndose

Haruhi: olv dalo... te espero abajo - sale y sierra la puerta

Con Haruhi.-

Haruhi: no cre que se atreviera a desvestirse frente a mi ... como puede olvidarse que estaba frente a el?

- mi hermano hizo que? - apareciendo de otra puerta

Haruhi: e? - le ve anonada -etto...

Kiyoshi: ah! gomene , soy Ichirouta Kiyoshi , hermano mayor de Kazemaru ^^

Haruhi; OH! encantada Kiyoshi-Kun ^^ - haciendo una leve reverencia

Kiyoshi: eres una linda chica , no puedo creer que Kazemaru tenga una novia tan encantadora - el nombrado sale de su habitaci n pero ninguno se dio cuenta y el solo se quedo observ ndolos

Haruhi: novia? - vi ndole incr dula

Kiyoshi: ah gomene estoy sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas U^^

Haruhi: e aa si...

Kiyoshi: pero dime - vi ndole picadamente - dormiste bien junto a Kazemaru? - el peliazul se sonroja

Haruhi: que insin as - en tono serio y ap tico

Kiyoshi: yo? nada nada U^^

Haruhi: si claro, trata de fingir mejor que no eres nada convincente - al peliazul menor le cae una gotita

Kiyoshi: ... - una gran roca invisible le cae enzima - eres mala

Haruhi: si lo se =w= gracias

Kazemaru: por que lo tomas como un cumplido? - los otros dos se voltean sorprendidos donde el menor

Haruhi: por que me gusta que me digan que soy mala ^^

Kazemaru: eres extra a

Haruhi: me han dicho lo mismo varias veces =w=

Kiyoshi: bien... los dejo - caminando apresuradamente - Kazemaru cuida de tu novia! - se va antes de recibir alguna queja

Kazemaru: ese idiota / ...

Haruhi: mejor d jalo , es mejor que desayunes para que tengas energ as ^^

Kazemaru: emm... si tienes raz n - vi ndole con un leve sonrojo

Haruhi: vamos vamos! no te quedes parado aqu ! - empuj ndolo hacia las escaleras - o se te har tarde!

Kazemaru: ya entend X.X


	3. Conociendo a los de Raimon¡LLega Haruko!

**Cap. 3**

**Haruhi: aunque no se si alguien mas lee el fic, aqui esta el capitulo 3...**

**Disclaimer... Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen si no a Level-5**

* * *

><p><strong>Al rato después.-<strong>

Kazemaru: etto... que harás mientras yo estoy en clases? - caminando junto a la rubia tranquilamente

Haruhi: mmm... - en modo pensativo - no she! =w= hacer la hora por ahí hasta que pueda verte

Kazemaru: tu sola por ahí? - rostro preocupado imaginándose miles de cosas

**Imaginación de Kazemaru.-**

Sujeto1: oye preciosa , por que tan sola? - acercándosele amenazante y acorralándola en un callejón

Haruhi: yo etto... - retrocede asustada chocando con la pared

Sujeto2: por que no pasas un rato con nosotros eh?

Sujeto1: veras que te gustara

Ambos se acercan a la chica sosteniéndole las manos para que no escapara mientras que ella gritaba y forcejeaba sin ningún resultado, los sujetos empiezan a manosearla y a desvestirla mientras ella lloraba y gritaba por ayuda...

**Fin imaginación de Kazemaru.-**

El peliazul estaba metido en su mente imaginándose lo que le podría ocurrirle a la rubia si andaba sola por ahí, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de la chica que lo llamaba.

Haruhi: tierra a Kazemaru! Por que te detuviste de repente ? - viéndole preocupada

Kazemaru: eh ah yo... - moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar su mente- n-no es nada U^^ solo cosas mías...

Haruhi: estas raro... - mira su celu - mejor apresurémonos o llegaras tarde - le toma la mano y le jala para que camine

Kazemaru: ... - se sonroja un poco y sonríe , para luego hacer el agarre mas firme y caminar a su lado

Haruhi: Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: que ocurre?

Haruhi: tengo curiosidad... que edad tienes? - se detienen aun tomados de la mano y se miran fijamente, sin darse cuenta 3 chicos se acercan a ellos

Kazemaru: pues... cumpliré 15 en unos días mas... - ella pone cara de pensativa y el la mira algo confundido hasta que cae en cuenta de que tampoco sabia su edad - y tu?

Haruhi: 17 T.T

Kazemaru: O.O 17? - le mira anonado - tu 17?

Haruhi: si por que? ¬/¬ tiene algo de malo?

Kazemaru: pero si actúas como alguien de 12 X.X

Haruhi: ... - le mira mal - no es cierto - hace un puchero

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Haruhi: bueno tal vez un poco ...

Kazemaru: entonces ya estas por salir de la escuela...

Haruhi: sii... pero no es la gran cosa nos presionan mucho =.= y si estas en practica es algo estresante...

Kazemaru: k estudias?

Haruhi: cocina, gastronomía, o como le llamen...

Kazemaru: entonces... debes ser una buena cocinera... - viéndole con sorpresa

Haruhi: algo...

Kazemaru: me gustaría probar lo que cocinas -^^

Haruhi: enserio ^/^?

Kazemaru: aja

- cof cof - una tos fingida les hace voltear topándose con 3 chicos que los miraban divertidos

Haruhi: OH! kido-kun, Endo-kun, Goenji-kun... buenos días!

3 chicos: buenos días ^^!

Kido: que tal las cosas Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: excelente ¬¬

Goenji: y pasaste una buena noche en casa de Kazemaru? no hizo nada malo? - sonriendo pícaramente al peliazul el cual se sonrojo

Haruhi: claro que no U^^ pase buena noche Kazemaru fue muy amable con migo

Endo: que bien! ^^

Haruhi: y que hacemos aquí parados? no tienen que ir a la secundaria? - en forma de sermón

Endo: waa es cierto! - todos empiezan a correr

**En la secundaria.-**

Goenji: y Haruhi-Chan, que harás mientras estés sola?

Haruhi: pues... tenia pensado andar por ahí para pasar el rato

Kazemaru: ... - su imaginación vuelve aparecer y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo - no ! - todos le miran - tu iras con migo! -le toma la mano y la arrastra hasta quien sabe donde

**Al final de las clases.-**

Haruhi: no creí que te dieran la autorización de que me dejaran quedarme a tus clases - caminando junto al peliazul hacia la cancha

Kazemaru: no iba a dejarte que anduvieras sola por ahí ... te puede pasar algo

Haruhi: Wa que lindo eres! - le abraza posesivamente asiéndole sonrojar - te preocupas por mi! k lindo!

Kazemaru: Haruhi... me asfixias... - la chica ablanda su abrazo dejándole respirar - no hagas eso en publico... si alguien nos ve pueden pensar cualquier cosa...

Haruhi: entiendo - soltándolo - gomen...

Kazemaru: no tienes por que disculparte ^^ además nadie nos vio...

- etto... no exactamente... - ambos voltean encontrándose con un rubio de piel bronceada y de ojos verdes

Kazemaru: Miyasaka jeje ... - viéndole nervioso - etto ...

Haruhi: ... * waaa es ese ¬¬! como le odio! *

Miyasaka: etto Kazemaru-sempai... quien es ella? - viéndole curioso - es su novia?

Kazemaru: ... - se sonroja

Haruhi: Soy Haruhi ^^ * OK luce lindo así O.O y no parece que quiera algo mas con Kazemaru...*

Kazemaru: por que todos piensan eso... ? - avergonzado pregunta mas para si que para el rubio

Miyasaka: mmm... tal vez por que lucen bien juntos - sonriendo traviesamente - por cierto soy Ryou Miyasaka ^^

Kazemaru: ...

Haruhi: *eso es ? o.o acaso le gusta que este con el* encantada de conocerte Miyasaka-Kun... emm de verdad crees eso - sonriendo tímidamente

Miyasaka: kawaii! -^^ - se acerca y le abraza restregando su mejilla con la de ella con un dulce sonrojo

Kazemaru: O.O - queda en shock

Haruhi: O/O eh? yo etto...

Kazemaru: M-Miyasaka ... - con cara de pocos amigos lo que hace que el rubio se separe de la chica algo asustado

Miyasaka: s-si? U^^

Kazemaru: no vuelvas a hacer eso ¬ ¬

Miyasaka: comprendo...etto creo que es mejor que ustedes vayan a la cancha y yo regrese a las pistas ...

Kazemaru: cierto... - volviendo a la normalidad

Miyasaka: nos vemos en otro momento Haruhi-Chan! -^^

Haruhi: eso espero! ^^ *es lindo después de todo* - el rubio se aleja no sin antes darle otro abrazo a la chica provocando el enfado del peliazul que por poco y sale persiguiéndolo - será mejor ir con los chicos

Kazemaru: hai... - viendo algo disgustado al frente

Haruhi: * y a este que le pasa?*

Ambos llegan hasta la cancha donde varios chicos los esperaban, y al ver su llegada se le quedan viendo curiosos a la rubia la cual solo sonríe con nerviosismo, y el peliazul por alguna razón se va a cambiar ignorando a la rubia, la cual le miraba con molestia por el repentino comportamiento

Endo: chicos, ella es Haruhi ^^ una nueva amiga que conocimos hace poco y se esta quedando a vivir en casa de Kazemaru - todos empiezan a murmuran cosas con picardía sobre cual seria la relación entre ellos haciendo sonrojar a la chica

Midorikawa: bienvenida Haruhi-Chan! - con mucho entusiasmo - y dinos , tienes algo con Kazemaru? ¬w¬

Haruhi: e? O/O n-no como creen U/U

Fubuki: a no?

Haruhi: no ... solo somos amigos - lo ultimo con tono desganado sorprendiendo a todos

Hiroto: Haruhi-Chan, te gusta Kazemaru? - la rubia se sonroja

Haruhi: pues... si - ríe nerviosa . Todos le miran sorprendidos por su sinceridad

Endo: enserio? - con estrellitas en los ojos

Haruhi: hai... - mirando el suelo sonrojada

- por que no te le declaras? - le dice cerca de su oído

Haruhi: aaahh! - voltea pálida y un poco azul - M-Miyasaka, no me asustes así! .

Miyasaka: gomen , querría ver como reaccionabas -^^

Haruhi: ¬¬

Miyasaka: pero , responde ¬¬...

Haruhi: no llevo mucho desde que nos conocemos y es raro declarármele tan luego

Midorikawa: eso es cierto - con cara pensativa

Hiroto: y te quedaras sin hacer nada ? - viéndole seriamente

Haruhi: pues... - mira hacia la cancha con angustia - no lo se, yo creo qu... - no alcanza a completar la palabra al caer alguien sobre ella quedando sentada en el suelo con un pequeño cuerpo sobre sus piernas mientras que cerca de ella otras dos personas caen del cielo ,uno al lado de la rubia quejándose por el golpe y la otra persona sobre Hiroto

- ñaa ñaa itaiii . - robándose la espalda

- aaiii todo me da vueltas - con sus manos en su cabeza

- ... - incorporándose y mirando con una pequeña gotita a la chica sobre quien callo - gomen...

Haruhi: ... O.o - viendo al pequeño sorprendida, mientras el peliazul que había ido a cambiarse se encontraba parado frente a ellos con la mandíbula desencajada al presenciar justo la llegada de aquellos chicos

Midorikawa: q-que s-se supone k o-ocurre hache? - viendo anonado a los desconocidos

Fubuki: de donde salieron? - viendo al cielo

Endo: primero fue Haruhi y ahora otras 3 personas mas? - mirando a los nuevos sorprendido mientras los demás del equipo le vieron con desconcierto

Haruhi: emmm... - viendo a los chicos y luego a Kazemaru que la miraba con el ceño fruncido

Kazemaru: cuanto tiempo permanecerán Haci? - con tono molesto. Todos le miran sorprendidos

Haruhi: ¬¬ * esta celoso?... un momento! ahora que lo pienso quien esta sobre mis piernas es...* - Ciel-Kun? - mira al chico pelinegro y luego al que esta sentado junto a ella - Alois-Kun?

Kazemaru: Ciel? Alois? O.o - su cara se descompone y un aura oscura lo rodea asustando a sus amigos quienes le miran nerviosos - * el pelinegro se ve lindo... y el rubio ...T^T no tengo oportunidad *


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

** Disclaimer... Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen si no a Level-5**

* * *

><p>- NAYA! - quitándose del pelirrojo que estaba sonrojado . Todos centran su vista en la castaña que corre hacia la rubia y le abraza - te extrañe!<p>

Haruhi: a si? pues yo no - a todos les cae una gotita

- ¬¬ mala amiga... ni siquiera te preocupa lo que me puede haber pasado TT^TT

Haruhi: Eliseba... en primer lugar... TU TIENES LA CULPA DE LO QUE NOS PASO! DOOOOBEEE! - gritándole en el oído

Haruko: x.x mis tímpanos...

Haruhi: por cierto... - empuja a la chica y se levanta junto al pequeñín - como trajiste a Ciel y Alois sin sus demonios, digo, sus mayordomos demonios?

Haruko: bueno... un shinigami de cabello largísimo plomo , plateado o blanco, como sea... nos envío hacia acá con una hoz enorme! *o* , Alois quería conocerte y Ciel... pues... solo nos siguió

Haruhi: oh... oye como se te ocurre dejar tirado al pobre de Hiroto-Kun después de caerle en sima? ¬¬

Haruko: ...-voltea a ver al pelirrojo - ah si ... lo siento - levantando un poco su mano restándole importancia recibiendo un sape de la rubia y otra gotita de los chicos - AUH!

Haruhi: UZURATONKACHI!

Haruko: teme ¬¬ - vuelve a ver al chico - hoo es lindo *o* , y él - viendo a un pelinaranjo con gorrita - él también - señalando a un moreno de cabello plateado largo - y él! hoo se ve muy shota XD- riendo perversamente mientras el rubio de ojos verdes se sonrojaba - mm? - mira al peliazul frente a ella - ooohh! *O* tú!

Kazemaru: yo que? o.o - retrocediendo asustado

Haruko: eres Kazemaru , eras un corredor! y la Naya esta loquita por ti ! XD

Haruhi: ELISEBA ! - roja como un tomate - no tiene que estarlo gritando como si del clima se estuviera hablando!

Haruko: OH lo siento T.T ... etto Naya, creo que deberías soltar a Ciel , parece que le cuesta respirar UT.T - viendo como la rubia abrazaba posesivamente al peliazul

Haruhi: UPS! Uo.o - lo suelta - perdón Ciel-Kun , me emocione U/U

Ciel: hump... no importa... - en pose indiferente

Haruko: oye, por que se va Kazemaru ¨? tiene pura pinta de estar volviéndose Emo con esa aura k tiene o.o

Haruhi: eh? - viendo en la misma dirección - K-Kazemaru? - gotitas resbalan por su rostro

Alois: hooo ! parece que le rompiste el corazón - parado junto a ella abrazándole del brazo

Haruhi: ... - un aura negra la rodea x completo y una nube azul oscuro con relámpagos resonando aparece sobre su cabeza

Haruko: tu si pareces Emo Uo.o

Haruhi: muérete ... - se va bajo un árbol arrodillándose en el y ase circulitos con su dedo en la tierra

Endo: Haruhi-Chan! no te deprimas !

Midorikawa: cierto! ve y dile lo k sientes ! así todo se resolverá!

Fubuki: tienes nuestro apoyo ^^

Haruhi : chicos - les mira con ánimos repuestos - hai! altero iré! - se queda pensando - ahora que me acuerdo...

Endo: eh? que ocurre?

Haruhi: ya le dije que me gustaba...

todos: qué?

Haruko: como es eso?

Haruhi: pues... - sonrojándose - luego de que me llamaras Eli y el cortara la llamada, le di un discursito y le termine diciendo que me gustaba jeje - riendo nerviosamente - aunque el no me dijo nada... - desanimándose

Alois: hooo se ve complicado ... - TODOS asienten

Haruhi : aun así... - corre asía donde fue el peliazul - iré a comprobar algo! - desaparece de la vista de los otros

Con el peliazul.-

Kazemaru por que actúe así? - mirando el piso cabizbajo - Haruhi solo es una amiga... además solo la conozco de ayer y... ahh a quien quiero engañar? - sonriendo resignado - me gusta... y mucho - se detiene al ser llamado de lejos

Haruhi: KAZEMARU! - llega junto a él con la respiración acelerada

Kazemaru: Haru... - la chica le interrumpe abrazándolo

Haruhi: por que actúas así? ... no me gusta verte de esa forma!

Kazemaru: Haruhi yo... - séle queda viendo embobado pero luego reacciona y lo único que hace es darle un corto pero dulce beso haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara - me gustas... y me pongo celoso cuando me dejas a un lado por cualquier otro ...

Haruhi: kaze... - sonríe - sabes que no lo hago a propósito... tu eres al que yo mas aprecio por que también me gustas y lo sabes...

Kazemaru: Haruhi... - le abraza muy sonriente - quieres ser mi novia?

Haruhi: me encantaría ^/^ - se toman de la mano y se funden en un largo beso

Kazemaru: será mejor volver... - separándose muy sonrojado

Haruhi: por cierto - viéndole de pies a cabeza - no que fuiste a cambiarte ¬¬

Kazemaru: ... - le cae una gotita - se me olvido U^^

Haruhi: ¬¬

Kazemaru: enserio U¬3¬

Haruhi: okey, then walk

Kazemaru: sabes ingles? O.o

Haruhi: no mucho pero intento aprender :D

Kazemaru: ^^

Ambos caminan en dirección donde estaban los otros, al llegar todos centran su vista en sus manos entrelazadas murmurando cosas intentando que no los escuchen

Haruhi: k tanto murmuran gusanos! - grita asustando a todos

Haruko: Gusanos? O.o

Haruhi: es la típica frase de Anko Kuminitsu de Naruto, es que no pude resistirme XD

Haruko: okey - dando unos pasos lejos de ella hasta chocar con algo - eh? y esta puerta? O.o - viendo una puerta negra frente a ella , muy lejos de alguna pared o algo

Haruhi: NO TE ATREBAS! - retrace asustada

Haruko: abrir! :D - lentamente pone su mano en la perilla de la puerta

Haruhi: no otra vez T.T ... - se aferra al brazo del peliazul que miraba de chica en chica y luego a la puerta .

Al fin la puerta fue abierta por completo y sin poder hacer algo la castaña es absorbida seguida por Ciel y Alois que le miraban a mal, y al final fue absorbida la rubia quien se lleva consigo al peliazul

Haruhi: GOMEN PERO ME LLEBO A UNO DE SUS JUGADORES! - les grita antes de que la puerta se sierre de un portazo y antes de desaparecer oírse " HARUKO POR SEGUNDA VEZ... ¡ERES UNA IDIOTAAAAAA! "

Todos los que presenciaron aquello, miraban asustados en donde antes estaba la extraña puerta que ni cuenta se dieron de cuando había aparecido ahí. El portero luego de parpadear un poco confundido da unos pasos al frente y luego mirar a sus compañeros.

Endo: y ahora... que vamos a hacer ? O.O

Todos: ni idea - aun sin apartar la vista del sitio

Con Haruko y Haruhi.-

Haruhi: eres una gran torpe! como se te ocurre abrí una puerta que por arte de "magia" aparece detrás de ti - flotando en la oscuridad junto al peliazul que le tenia aferrado de la cintura, mientras sus cuerpos resplandecían siendo así posible ver donde estaba quien.

Haruko: gomen... ¡pero la puerta me decía que la abriera OwO! - abrazando a Ciel el cual tenia cara de querer estrangularla

Haruhi: si claro ¬¬

Alois: wiiiii - nadando

Kazemaru: donde estamos? - examinando el lugar

Haruhi: creo que es como un agujero negro o un túnel dimencional...

Ciel: como sabes eso?

Haruhi: lo vi en Tsubasa chronicles ^^

Alois: adonde terminaremos? - viendo curioso a la rubia

Haruhi: pues no se...

Haruko: ojala k sea un lugar entretenido ...

Kazemaru: miren , una luz! - señalando el punto iluminado...

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: bueno... el proximo capitulo iran a otra serie...<strong>

**Inner:... - aguantandoce la risa**

**Haruhi: hey! por que esa cara?**

**Inner: jajjaja! que no te has visto en un espejo o que?**

**Haruhi: ... - parandoce frente a un espejo que tenia serca - tsk malditas compañeras! ( Su cabello estaba empapado por agua con restos de harina y una masa mesclada con challa y huevo, bastante desordenado, al igual que su ropa, totalmente mojada, empolvoreada de harina y algo de challa tambien, su polera rayada con tonterias y dibujitos)**

**Inner: jajajja**

**Haruhi: no te reirias si hubieras estado en mi lugar en ese momento... me corretearon con la manguera ! TT-TT**

**Inner: jeje debes agradecer que no te arrastraron por el patio del colegio como a las otras**

**Haruhi: si pues , eso si... solo me tiraron bombitas, me arrojaron challa y harina, y me corretearon con la mangera y todas las de primero y los profesores se reian de nosotras mientras corriamos de un lado a otro, sin contar que tube que irme en metro haci bajo la vista de las demas personas...**

**Inner: no olvides que la exibisionista de la Haruko se andubo cambiando la ropa en la biblioteca ...**

**Haruhi: pudo haber sido peor... como sea pronto subir el quinto capitulo ya es tarde y debo ir a mi rincon emo a extrañar a mis pedofilas amigas xD**

**Inner: U¬¬ y a darte un baño...**

**Haruhi: eso tambien xD**

**Bye~~maple~~**


	5. ¿Adoptemos un hijo? :D

**Haruhi: anoo ahi esta U^^ borre el capitulo equivocado y puse el correcto~~maple~~**

**Inner: lo que realmente paso es que el PC me tiene mala D: en face, msn y aqui suele pasar lo mismo, voy a subir una cosa pero toma otra..**

**Haruhi: pero ya ta~~maple~~!**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma ni los de Digimon me pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos dueños...**

* * *

><p>Al atravesar el final del túnel caen sobre unos enormes dados de goma ….<p>

Haruhi: wiiii - saltando

Alois: wouu donde estamos? - viendo entusiasmado el lugar tan colorido

Ciel: parece un lugar para niños pequeños - alzando una ceja

Haruko: me parece familiar

Haruhi: oh! esto es... esto es...! - dice entusiasmada

Haruko: si sabes dilo de una vez!

Haruhi: estamos en Digimon! en el digimundo y este lugar de seguro es el pueblo del renacimiento! - caminando de un lado a otro

Kazemaru: Digimundo? - siguiéndola - que es exactamente este lugar ?

Haruko: yo se yo se! es un mundo que fue creado en la red digital como un juego , en el cual habitan distintas criaturas, al pasar el tiempo todas esas criaturas llamadas Digimon se volvieron reales !

Haruhi: exacto... en este mundo no existen humanos que habiten el lugar pero hay algunos que logran entrar en la red y tienen alguna conexión con algún digimon en especial, ellos son llamados Tamers ...

Kazemaru: que hacemos ahora?

Haruhi: mmm... por que no paseamos por este lugar y vemos donde están los Digihuevos

C/K/A: Digihuevos?

Haruko: que no saben sacar conclusiones por si mismos? ¬¬ los digihuevos son huevos de los cuales nace algún Digimon y ya Haruhi les dijo que este lugar era el pueblo del renacimiento... - mira a la rubia

Haruhi: también se le llama pueblo del nacimiento o inicio por que aquí es donde nacen todos los Digimon y también renacen aquellos que son destruidos ósea que mueren, es un lugar muy lindo siempre me gusto este lugar , los recién nacidos son tan tiernos y adorables

Haruko: además este lugar se respira el aire infantil despertando mi parte maternal w

Haruhi: siii w Kazemaru vamos a buscar un hijo! - el chico se sonroja siendo jalado por la rubia

Kazemaru: o-oye espera... - mirando de un lado a otro preocupado - ¿ realmente esta bien tomar un huevo así como así?

Haruhi: pues... en realidad no importa si le das cariño y amor al digimon que nacerá, nunca tratarlo como a un objeto y utilizarlo ... - dice tranquilamente para luego pensar - * eso abra sonado creíble O.o? supongo que tiene sentido X.X*

- sabes mucho niña - todos voltean y se encuentras con un extraño "animal" rojo con forma de un zorro de varias colas

Alois: waaa! - se abraza a las chicas - esa cosa nos hablo o.O!

Ciel: es una de esas criaturas de las que nos hablaste? - mirando a la rubia

Haruhi: aja es Elecmon , se encarga de proteger este lugar y a los recién nacidos... creo xD

Elecmon: cuantos huevos piensas llevarte? - viendo a la rubia la cual sostenía como podía 3 , uno blanco con corazones, otro negro con lunas violetas los cuales entrega a Kazemaru y toma otro mas para tener dos ella también, un huevo verde agua con rayas cremas y unas estrellas del mismo color y el otro chocolate con rayas y estrellas rosadas.

Haruhi: por mi me llevareis unos 50 pero no se donde guardarlos - buscando algún objeto donde guardar los huevos para buscar otros mas

Haruko: por que rayos quieres tantos ? ¬¬ - viéndole con una gotita

Haruhi: por que si no mas ¬3¬

Kazemaru: ... Uu.u - observando los huevos que sostenía

Elecmon: por alguna extraña razón eso no me molesta - viendo como la chica reunía otros 2 huevos mas - será mejor que los lleves aquí - entregándole una maleta con estuches para los huevos

Ciel: k grande...

Elecmon: el cupo máximo es de 6 digihuevos, no creo que puedas llevar mas de eso

Haruhi: entiendo...- colocando junto con Kazemaru los 4 huevos junto los otros 2 mas, uno celeste entero con nubes amarillas y uno blanco con círculos rosas

Elecmon: y díganme, como llegaron hasta aquí?

Alois: por una puerta mágica! :D

Elecmon: una puerta como esa' - señalando al lado de la castaña que al girarse la ve y acto seguido la abre

Haruko: si exactamente como esta :D - los 4 chicos se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano

Haruhi: bueno... fue lindo mientras duro...

Kazemaru: aja... - tomándole de la mano y sosteniendo el bolso con los digihuevos para luego ser absorbidos y desaparecer

Elecmon: are? - una gotita resbala por su cabeza - eso fue raro...

-

Ciel: eso si que fue corto... -siendo abrazado por Alois

Haruhi: todo gracias a Haruko ¬¬

Haruko: gomen U¬3¬

Haruhi: nee crees que veremos a las chiquillas?

Haruko: talvez D:

Kazemaru: de quienes hablan O.o?

Haruhi: talvez ya se olvidaron de mi D: me siento muy Canada xD

Alois: te ignoro o.o - susurrándole al peliazul el cual le rodea un aura depresiva

Ciel: ¬¬ - mira mal al rubio

Haruko: volvió el complejo Canada ? :D - siguiendo su conversación con la rubia ignorando a los chicos

Alois: oigan...?

Haruhi: siii ¬3¬ creo que me perseguirá por el resto de mis días...

Kazemaru: etto...?

Haruko: es k eres id... - es callada por el grito molesto de un chibi pelinegro

Ciel: PUEDEN DEJAR DE IGNORARNOS? SI NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL DEL TUNEL!

Haruhi/Haruko: ... - luego de unos segundos de silencio en el que las chicas se veían entre si...

Haruko: como te iba diciendo.. xD

chicos: no nos quieren! - arrinconados lo mas lejos posibles de las chicas con una nubecita negra lloviéndoles

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: es un poco corto segun yo~~maple~~ <strong>

**Inner: pero mañana subire el otro y sera mas lago ^^  
><strong>

**Haruhi: me estan sacando del pc haci que hasta aqui llego xD  
><strong>

**Inner: hasta pronto!  
><strong>

**Bye~~maple~~!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma ni los de Naruto me pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos dueños...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 6<strong>

En algún lugar de Chile... mas específicamente en el mismo museo que estuvieron Haruhi y Haruko...

- donde estarán la Dona y la Naya?

- por aquí deben andar, solo hay que buscar no mas... - caminando entre unas puerta

- piensa Nadia piensa... tu puedes

Nadia: ¬¬ por que no pensai vo' mejor Tefy

Tefy: Naaaah que lata ... para eso te tengo a ti - colocando una mano en el hombro de la mas alta sonriendo

Nadia: wna floja...

- oigan loquillas! - "corriendo" hacia ellas - no me dejen

Tefy; pa' que te demoráis tanto Romina

Romina: hay que pesa tu... - viendo a los lados - y las otra?

Nadia: se nos perdieron de vistas la wnas esas

Tefy: busquémoslas rápido que quiero puro irme a almorzar

Romina: wna hambria... - riendo por los gestos de "sufrimiento" de la mas baja

Nadia: sigamos buscándola no mas... - dándose la vuelta y encontrándose de frente con una puerta - emmm esto estaba aquí antes?

Tefy: tiene que haber estado ahí , no le van a salir patas para ir de un lado a otro.. - riendo al imaginase aquello

Romina: mmm... se podrá abrir? acercándose

Nadia: paran eso son las puertas. para abrirse, si no para que otra cosa?

Romina: mmm... para que otra cosa serian? - sonriendo maliciosa

Tefy: abre de una vez la maldita puerta ! - acercándose ya harta

Nadia: hay que gruñona! - abren la puerta, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo su vista se oscurece y sin entender que ocurría se encuentras rodeadas de pura oscuridad - que onda?

Tefy: lo que sea que este pasando, la Romina tiene la culpa - cruzándose de brazos 

* * *

><p>El pelizul abre lentamente los ojos percatándose que sus manos tocaban algo húmedo y rasposo, se da cuenta que esta en un pequeño parque frente a lo que podría ser un colegio y un árbol del cual colgaba un columpio algo viejo. Se levanta con cuidado y busca con la vista a sus compañeros; a unos metros se encontraba la rubia con cara de pocos amigos y que murmuraba<br>cosas intendibles, un poco mas alejada se hallaba la castaña mirándo los extraños edificios que los rodeaban, y tras ella el rubio y el pelinegro discutían .

Kazemaru: donde estamos? - todos voltean a verle

Haruko: no se pero este lugar me parece familiar... - viendo a la rubia la cual se levanta de donde estaba

Haruhi: yo si se donde estamos.. - viendo con una sonrisa el columpio viejo - como olvidarlo..

Alois: que quieres decir con eso? - confundido

Haruhi: pues... - no alcanza a terminar al ser levemente empujada por alguien que paso corriendo

Haruko: oye! ten mas cuidado idiota! - el chico se detiene y se voltea

- ahhh! gomen! no te vi! - acercándose a la rubia, las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta al verle

Haruhi: por kami... - viendo a los ojos azules del chico sin poder apartar su vista de ellos

Kazemaru: hump ... - viendo con molestia la escena

Haruhi: wow estamos en Naruto Shippuden - parándose junto al peliazul

- enserio lo siento mucho! no se como no te vi ttebayo! - sonriendo nerviosamente

Haruhi: etto ... no te preocupes siempre pasa

- are? - viéndola curioso y luego a los otros - nunca los había visto por aquí... - rascándose la cabeza

Haruhi: e-es que nosotros solo andamos de paso jeje - ríe nerviosa - somos de un pueblo de no muy lejos de aquí

Alois: eso no es cierto! nosotros somos de otra dim... - Ciel le tapa la boca

Ciel: no le hagas caso , esta mal de la cabeza y aún no se toma su medicina - viendo con cara de pocos amigos al rubio

- ah ! entiendo - sonríe - Soy Naruto Uzumaki, encantados de conocerlos! - dándoles una sonrisa zorruna típica de el

Kazemaru: ... - viendo con una gotita al ojiazul - *este tipo se parece un poco a Endou o es mi idea?*

Haruhi: yo me llamo Nayadet pero solo dime Haruhi , él - señalando al peliazul - es Kazemaru Ichirouta, ella - la castaña levanta sus brazos - Haruko, el rubio Alois Trancy y el chibi Ciel Phantomhive

Ciel: que no soy chibi! - tirando al rubio a un lado

Alois: waa! - sentado en el pasto - eres malo Ciel!

Naruto: etto... - viéndoles con una gotita - ¿quieren comer ramen? - dice lo primero que se le ocurre

Haruko: claro! - con estrellitas en los ojos - *por fin probare el ramen*

Naruto: entonces síganme - caminando con su desesperante sonrisa 

* * *

><p>En unos campos de entrenamiento, dos chicos y una chica entrenaban sus técnicas . Un perro de gran tamaño entrenaba junto a ellos y al pasar cerca de unos arbustos algo llama su atención.<p>

-wauf wauf! – todos voltean a verle y un castaño se le acerca

-que ocurre Akamaru? – acercándose a examinar los arbustos – are?

- q-que sucede Kiba-Kun? – viendo curiosa al chico que se había quedado viendo detenidamente algo detrás de los arbustos

Kiba: etto… Hinata, lo que pasa es que… - rascándose la cabeza confundido – hay dos chicas desmayadas - los otros dos se sorprenden

- será mejor llevarlas al hospital para que las revisen por si han sufrido alguna herida, hasta que despierten… - dice un chico con una capucha tapándole casi todo el rostro junto a unos lentes oscuros

Hinata: H-Hai… Shino-kun tiene razón – le apoya tímidamente –no podemos dejarlas aquí en ese estado…

Haci los tres chicos se disponen a cargar a las tres chicas hasta el hospital . 

* * *

><p>Naruto: entonces son de otra dimensión?<p>

- aja… - contestas todos con su vista fija en el rubio con una gotita mientras este comía

Naruto: genial… - terminándose su decimoquinto plato de ramen - y que piensan hacer?

Ciel: al fin de cuentas terminaron diciendole la verdad al chico... - murmurando para si, mientras trataba de sostener los palillos

Alois: que mas da... - viendo raro el tazon

Haruko: pues… - sin oir a los otros - en realidad no tenemos ni idea

Naruto: oh… ya veo… que tal si se quedan conmigo en mi apartamento? – sonriendo entusiasmado

Haruhi: cabremos todos? – viéndole desconfiada – yo digo… no será muy pequeño? Y por casualidad no estará inundado en basura?

Naruto: e-etto… - con una gotita y una risita nerviosa – eres adivina o que?

Haruhi: claro que no , solo se me ocurrió , ya que los hombres no suelen ser muy amantes de la limpieza que digamos… - los otros tres chicos le ven mal – no hablo por ustedes baka's!

Naruto: bueno… puedo crear algunos clones de sombra y así ordenar el lugar ttebayo….

Ciel: tks… que otra opción tenemos?

Alois: entonces dormiremos todos apegaditos ~~! – abrazando al peliazul y al pelinegro muy fuerte

Ciel: suéltanos idiota! – sonrojándose

Kazemaru: … - con una gotita

Haruko: bien entonces ya esta decidido – viendo al rubio

Naruto: genial! Iré a preparar el lugar! Mientras pueden pasear por la aldea , luego voy por ustedes - sonriendo

Haruhi: okey… - el rubio paga la cuenta y sale del lugar – bien… eso fue raro, Naruto pagando por todos? Desde cuando tiene tanto dinero?

Haruko. Olvídate de eso, ¿viste cuantos tazones se comió? Por kami! Donde le hecha tanto!

Kazemaru: ni siquiera Kabellama podría comer tanto… - viendo los tazones

Alois: oigan por que esa chica que esta cargando a alguien tiene los ojos blancos? – mirando a una pelinegra con destellos azules que caminaba junto a dos chicos

Haruhi: ojos blancos? – mirando a la chica – oh! Es Hinata! Wooo es tan linda, quisiera ser como ella! – viéndole con estrellitas en los ojos

Haruko: wooo viste su delantera? – con cara de sorprendida – por que ella tiene mas que nosotras! – mirando a la rubia – bueno… tu andas por ahí que ella… - viéndole con fingida envidia

Haruhi: de que hablas? Solo soy 36B… o era C? – pensativa

Haruko: pues yo soy como 32 o 34B así que debes ser C

Haruhi: yo creo que la Nadia es C …

Haruko. Mmm… puede…

Kazemaru: pueden dejar de hablar de eso … - algo sonrojado

Haruhi/Haruko: gomen… - sonrojándose al recordar que estaban los chicos escuchándolas

Haruko: are? – viendo a la chica en la espalda de la pelinegra – ESA NO ES LA TEFY? – señalando a la chica sorprendida

Haruhi: que? – examinando a las chicas en las espaldas de os otros – siii! También están la Nada y la Romina! Las están cargando Kiba y Shino…

Haruko: como rayos llegaron aquí? Deberían estar en el museo donde las de…. – ambas chicas se miran – parece que no soy la única que no se resistió en abrir esa puerta

Kazemaru: las conocen?

Haruko: si, son nuestras amigas…

Haruhi: mejor vamos tras ellos, es mejor que todos nosotros que somos de otra dimensión estemos juntos…. – empezando a seguir a los tres ninjas


End file.
